The Doctor Came Traveling
by Dhdoctor61
Summary: This story is of the Doctor going to the first Christmas with his freinds.


Inspired by the song 'A Spaceman Came Traveling'

FYI this is using the eleventh Doctor

"So where are we going this time Doctor?" Clara asked as she entered the TARDIS, placing her jacket on the coatrack.

The doctor was fiddling with the controls on the center console, "First, Victorian London. Second, early twentieth century New York to make a deal with some angels," he flipped a switch and the TARDIS started to rock, throwing Clara into one of the seats, "About letting some old friends of mine join us in going to the first Christmas."

Clara looked at him from around the console, "Are you allowed to go there?"

"Yes, actually I am. Oh also we need to quickly go to a prison to get River." The doctor said, throwing one last switch, landing the TARDIS in the house of his old friends Madam Vastra a Silurian, AKA the Veiled Detective, her wife Jenny, and Strax a Sontaran nurse that sort of became their butler.

They were already waiting for him, "Hello Doctor," Vastra said, picking up a bottle of perfume.

"Ah Vastra, looking lovely as always," The Doctor said in his usual joyful nature.

Jenny picked up a bag of gold coins, "Hello again Clara. How've things been with you?"

"Pretty good… Strax! Put that down! We're going to the first Christmas. You aren't going to need a laser rifle!" Clara yelled, causing all eyes to turn to the easily confused Sontaran.

"I thought it would make an appropriate gift, given that the person we are giving these to shall be going to war with the injustices of the church."

"Strax, we've been over this," The doctor said, massaging the bridge of his nose, "He isn't going to war, he's fighting the church of the time with words and deeds," the Doctor looked up and smiled, "Come to think of it, he fights them like I would. Ha-ha that gives me a gift idea." He yelled as he got back into the TARDIS.

Strax put the rifle under the couch and quickly grabbed a bag of Mur based Puffery.

Amy was at her writing desk, writing of the Doctor's adventure in New York with the weeping Angels when Rory walked in and set his coat on the coat stand, "How's it coming?"

"Slowly. If the Doctor manages to come here for Christmas, remind me to ask him for an actual laptop and a printer. This typewriter sucks." Amy said, getting out of her chair and giving her husband a kiss.

"Well, if he does, I'm going to ask him if he could convince the Angels to let us live in our own time and just send us back here when we're supposed to die."

"That'd work for me. The way they treat women in this time is atrocious." Amy said.

There was a knock on the door, and when Rory answered it he wasn't surprised to see one of the angels standing at the door. He was surprised to see it holding a radio of some kind, "Come with me, and close your eyes so I can get to the elevator." Came through the radio.

Amy and Rory looked at each other before grabbing their coats and closing their eyes as they made their way to the elevator.

They started to go up and Amy asked the obvious question, "Soooooo, what's going on?"

"The Doctor has come wanting to take you to the first Christmas."

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Yes, and he also made a deal with us. Apparently he has four of our sisters trapped staring at each other, and in exchange for letting them go we let you stay in your own time and they can feed off the time energy you're exuding."

"Wow. Well there's my Christmas wish." Rory said with a laugh.

They reached the roof and saw the Doctor standing outside the TARDIS Talking to the Statue of Liberty, "So be ready in case anything doesn't go according to plan during World War Two." He turned to look at them, "Ah there they are," he said pulling Amy and Rory into a hug, "Sorry I'm so late, you would not believe what's been going on." He said opening the TARDIS, "When we're done I'll take them home and grab one of you to explain things to the other four." He yelled to the angel at the door.

As Amy and Rory entered the TARDIS they were instantly greeted by Vastra and Jenny with warm hugs. Rory spotted Strax and gave him a handshake. Then both Amy and Rory stared at Clara, "Hi, I'm Clara Oswald." Clara said extending her hand.

Amy looked at her skeptically. She leaned over and whispered into the Doctors ear, "Doctor, wasn't Clara the name of the woman who was turned into a Dalek on the Dalek Asylum."

"Um… yes. Long story, ask her, I need to enter the coordinates to where we're going next, while also hacking the security systems, and find an appropriate gift for River."

River was decorating her cell, softly humming to herself while the guard, thinking she was the warden, brought her a mug of hot chocolate, "Thank you, Edward. Tell your wife merry Christmas for me."

"Of course sir." He said as he walked off, passing the real warden.

"Sir? What're you… oh son of a…"

"Now now let's have none of that," the warden said, wiping the hallucinogenic lipstick from the man's lips, "It's Christmas, and you should be glad she was just asking for a drink," he said putting the handkerchief in his pocket, "it's not like she.." he trailed off as he looked in Rivers cell to see the TARDIS disappeared quietly, leaving a note saying that the Doctor would have her back before midnight, "*sigh* one of these days I'll ask the Doctor to come to my office first to sign her out for the night. Oh well, come along Edward, I do believe there is a party going on down stairs."

River hugged Amy and Rory when she entered the TARDIS, "Merry Christmas mom and dad."

"Hey River, what've you been up to?" Amy asked, smiling at her daughter.

"Besides, sitting in a cell every day? Well…" River said, pulling out her diary, "Doctor, were did we last see each other?"

"New York. Amy and Rory got trapped there by the weeping angels." The Doctor said, flipping levers on the control panel.

"Ah, ok then. Since then I have done nothing that I can currently talk about." River said, closing the book.

"Ok, everybody. Get ready for the best Christmas of your lives." The doctor said, hitting the final switch, sending the TARDIS into motion, its telltale noise sounding throughout the room.

After the roaring subsided the Doctor went to the door and looked out, "Woops, it seems I parked us about a mile above Bethlehem." He said looking down.

"Well I guess that explains the star." Amy said with a laugh.

"I got it," River said, making the necessary corrections as the Doctor closed the door.

When they relanded at the manger, Joseph was away fetching water while Mary was lying in a pile of hay. She had Jesus resting in her arms when the roar of the TARDIS started. When it arrived he had woken up but to Mary's surprise he wasn't crying.

The doors opened and The Doctor was bathed in light from the TARDIS's console.

Mary held onto Jesus while slowly getting up before the Doctor said, "It's ok, you don't need to be afraid. I'm the Doctor, I come from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous at galactic coordinates 10-0-11-00:02, I am one thousand three hundred and twenty eight years old, and I have a message for all of mankind." He said, turning around. Once everyone was out of the TARDIS he activated something with his sonic screwdriver and the TARDIS closed its doors and flew into the sky.

Once it was back to being a mile in the sky the light on top began to shine bright enough to be seen for miles. Meanwhile inside, all none essential rooms were deleted and doors leading from the main control room formed on the four sides of the exterior. When this was done the doors opened, the console lifted up, revealing the heart of the TARDIS. As it spun in the sky, its song could be heard from all corners of the globe.

It was a song so peaceful and so powerful that while inaudible its effects could be felt for thousands of years, with the use of the time vortex sending it to play every Christmas night. "Peace and goodwill to all of mankind. For on this night every man, woman, and child on Earth shall give up their petty squavels and unite in universal brotherhood.

All over the globe people stopped their fighting and put away their hatred for just the one night, while back in Bethlahem the Doctor and his companions showered Jesus with their gifts, everyone had a quick laugh when Strax came forward with the Mur based Puffery, "What's so funny? I thought that since Madam Vestra was brining that bottle of perfume that this would be an acceptable substitute for a laser rifle." He said, oblivious as usual to the irony of the gift.

Once Joseph returned the Doctor pulled a bottle of Champagne out of his pocket and everyone shared a glass, while Clara, Amy, Jenny, Vestra, and Mary all took turns holding baby Jesus.

Then all too soon the sun started to rise in the east, and they all started to say their goodbyes.

"Where'd the Doctor go?" Amy said, getting everyone's attention.

Clara looked around as well, "Uh more importantly, where's Jesus?"

Now everyone was looking all around till the sound of the TARDIS's engines caught their attention. They looked to the street to see it appear. The doors opened, and three men with camels came staggering out, looking at it with almost confused expressions. A bunch of shepherds also came out looking equally confused. Then came the Doctor, carrying Jesus, talking to him like it was the most normal thing in the galaxy, and for him it probably was.

He handed him to Mary, and while the three wise men gave him their gifts the Doctor and his companions loaded up into the TARDIS, "Well now," the doctor said, imputing the coordinates for Victorian London, "as far as parties go, even though it was small, I do say that that may be the best I have gone to in the last, oh say, three centuries."

"So, what now Doctor?" Clara asked, letting off a quick yawn.

"Now we spend the night at Vestra's place and then open presents in the morning."

"That reminds me Doctor," Clara said, walking over to him, "What was your gift to Jesus?"

"Use of the TARDIS's translator. That way he can preach to all and not need to learn all the languages."

Since it is the season, I thought I would make a quick Doctor Who based Christmas story.

Merry Christmas everybody.


End file.
